Usuario:Yuuto JR
thumbSoy....los dos extremos de una cuerda O.O....de verdad..soy la persona mas contradictoria...que conozco (?) Por que mi nombre? ¬¬ ya me han dicho de mi nombre raro así que diré que al igual que EZFG es una parodia de mi nombre real. Veran yo me llamo J---- R---- V---- E---- XD ok pero y lo demas? bueno me llamo josé pero en cualquier lado lo escribo en ingles joseph pero cambio la S por una Z. por eso al final de mi nmbre en la wiki es ZPH (joZePH) no se ni como se me ocurrio. Nee >.> con tanto bullying por mi antiguo nombre, me lo cambie a Yuuto JR por los dos Yuto de mis Autores favoritos (Yuto de kemu y Yuto de Last Note *.*) Como conoci vocaloid ¬¬ imaginence la conoci con una cancion un tanto infantil-tonta nose¡¡ bueno en 2011 una amiga me dijo que escuchara POPIPO y la escuche y mi primera reaccion fue con cara de QUE CLASE DE ESTUPIDEZ ES ESTA¡¡ y la de mi hermana tambien pero luego me heche a reir y molestabamos a nuestra madre con esa cancion XD. luego nuestra amiga nos visito y nos enseño mas canciones -y las de sadismo/terror-. luego yo termine escuchando vocaloid hasta ser mi vicio y ella ya no los escucha XD. Mis gustos vocaloid thumb|200px|Para mi??¡¡ no se diga mas casemonos mañana¡..... que rayos digo ?? casemonos HOY¡¡ XD NO ME FIJO EN LA APARIENCIA En realidad me gustan todos pero unos mas que otros claro esta es la lista por orden de como me gustan: Femeninas *Yuzuki Yukari *Gumi *IA *Hatsune Miku ... co*cof*DARKcof* *Kokone *MAIKA Las siguientes no se compara con las de arriba...pero las amo mucho. *Lily *VY1 *Nekomura Iroha Masculinos thumb|148px|Es tan oscuro *.* waa Negro mas negro, mas gotico, era lo que pedia y Boom¡.Normalmente no me gustan las voces masculinas pero LLEGARON los chicos de ZOLA¡¡: *'KYO' * *KAITO *WIL *Kagamine Len *VY2 PD: Gakupo y Piko deberia estar en la lista pero no XD. Pienso que Gakupo V3 tiene una de las mejores voces masculinas de vocaloid pero por alguna razon cuando escucho alguna cancion ya la quiero quitar y Piko en su estado bajo pienso que es la mejor voz juvenil pero su estado medio lo daña todo(Alguna vez en la vida me gusto mas que a Len.....lo cual deberia ser asi). Los que menos me gustan son: (sin orden) *Cul *Gachapoid *la mayoria de los ingleses. *Luo Tianyi y YANHE *SF-A2 Miki *flower Canciones Favoritas x.x de tantas....pero tengo un grupo de canciones que no se comparan (en como me gustan) de las demas: *The Last confession of the Earth *Roku Chounen to Ichiya Monogatari *Our Retaliation Policy *Reincarnation *ODDS & ENDS *Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi komando ga Arurashii *Spica...version de Yukari *.* Lalala de ahi es mi obsesión *.* see kemu predomina xD. y Otras que se acercan: *Cyber Thunder Cider *Children Record *Sakurairo Time Capsule *Kakkurau-EZFG y VY1 *Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun Productores Favoritos Estos son los que mas me gustan con las canciones que mas amo de ellos *Kemu (las de arriba...no me decido cual me gusta mas x.x) *Last Note. (Mukiryoku Coup d'état, Caramel Heaven) *Jin (Children Record y Lost Time Memory...se parecen, no (?) ) *UtataP(Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi komando ga Arurashii y Hop! Step! Sokushi! Shiawase Dance Death Trap) *EZFG (Las dos de arriba O.O) *Suzumu (Sakurairo Time Capsule y Nijuujinkaku Survival....con Kradness.) *FuwariP (:o x.x nee cual de las todas? Kyou mo harebare y Mirai wo Tsunagu) El resto pero no a tal grado que de los de arriba: *Yuyoyuppe (Degeneration y Reon) *Niki (Trick by kradness y Close to You) *Hachi (Donut Hole y obviamente Rinne/Lynne *.*) *Wowaka (Unhappy Refrain y World's End Dancehall) *164 (AO, End tree) *HoneyWorks (Yakimochi no Kotae y Taketori Overnight Sensation) *Giga-P (Okochama Sensou y LUVORATORRRRRY!) *M.S.S Project THE BLUE y M.S.S.Phantom No debo hacer esto pero lo hare ODIO A AKUNO-P su afinacion con Rin y Len es terrible. Pero sus historias son genialosas me gustan mucho pero sus canciones NO¡. Objetivos wiki Trataré de terminar esto antes de que no tenga tiempo para hacer grandes ediciones...(Abril 2015) *Agregar informacion de todos los vocaloid *Llenar la categoria de autores con mas productores XD -- en proceso-- *Articulo Canciones legendarias de Vocaloid *Compañias vocaloids. *Ilustradores vocaloid = mejorar pagina/colocar ilustradores en pag de vocaloid (links) *Agregar mas albumes de diferentes vocaloid -- en proceso-- *Hacer todos los articulos de "canciones destacables de " todos los V3. --casi listo--(LUO por que¡¡) *"canciones destacables de " ponerle la nueva apariencia *Canciones Destacables revisión final *Crear canciones destacables de los V3 2do round *Hacer revision de paginas de cada vocaloid/ Arreglar o agregar galerias/eliminar codigos